


Dinner Disaster

by sensibleskeleton (icantevenDOOD)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Anniversary dinner gone wrong, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Phil Coulson, Clint Barton is a sweetheart, Clint just got home from a mission, Clint loves everything about Phil, Fluff, Insecure Phil Coulson, M/M, Phil Can't Cook AU, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Phil just wanted to cook for Clint, Protective Clint Barton, an attempt was made, anniversary dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantevenDOOD/pseuds/sensibleskeleton
Summary: Phil just wanted to cook a nice anniversary dinner for Clint.





	Dinner Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, I am merely borrowing them from the Marvel universe.
> 
> Also, this is my first posted work, and they will get better, I just wanted to post a short fluffy SHIELD Husbands.

To clear things up right off the bat, Phil could not cook to save his life. No matter what he did, no matter if he followed the instructions to a T, no matter if he was just trying to boil water, Phil. Could not. Cook. The fact that he had gotten through living on his own by eating takeout and ramen might have even been reflected by his body if he didn’t have such a demanding job. Clint, of course, knew that Phil couldn’t cook and found it extremely cute. He even told Phil so, which Phil didn’t like hearing, but then, in the end, Clint would kiss him so hard his mind went blank and then Clint would cook something amazing for dinner and that was that.

Phil also had some lingering insecurities brought about by his lack of cooking skills. He may have been the shorter of the two (by three inches mind you), but he was also seven years Clint’s senior, therefore, he felt that he should have been the one caring for Clint, and not the other way around. So, Phil settled on the idea of making a candlelit dinner for their anniversary, and making sure Clint didn’t know anything about it…

Which is the story of how Clint came home to bangs and curses and the sound of water and the smell of smoke coming from the kitchen. Clint had finally finished the short mission he had been sent on and came home hoping to be greeted with an armful of his man and a long passionate kiss. Clint rushed into the kitchen to see it completely covered in marinara sauce, with burned remnants of something in a pan on the stove, a candlelit dinner table that was surprisingly still pretty serene-looking, and Phil drenched in both marinara sauce and water fighting with the sink hose.

Clint smiled and leaned against the doorframe, just as Phil managed to get the water off and the faucet back into its fixture. He was breathing hard, and leaning against the counter in front of the sink, head hanging between his arms. Clint quietly pushed off the wall and made his way over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and getting elbowed in the side for it.

An oof left him and Phil was spinning around in his arms, eyes widening in horror. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was you, I’m so sorry, so sorry-” Phil was cut off by Clint pulling him back into his arms and shushing him with his finger.

“No harm, no foul,” Clint said, wrapping his other arm around Phil’s waist as well.

Phil’s arms wrapped around Clint’s neck and his brow furrowed, “But there was harm, to your side, from my elbow…”

“Not the time for technicalities, Philly.” Clint pulled him closer, “Now, what exactly is all this fuss about, hm?”

At this question, Phil’s arms fell from around Clint’s neck, he pushed out of his hold, and his head dropped. Phil scuffed his toe against the floor, looked around the kitchen, and glared back down at the floor. Suddenly, he turned and kicked a roll on the floor with the force of a freight train. “I can’t do anything right. I can’t cook, and I can’t go a day without screwing something up and I can’t even give you the perfect anniversary because of it!” Phil slid down to the floor and looked up at Clint with tears of frustration pooling on his waterline, “How do you even put up with me?”

Clint stepped closer to his boyfriend and grabbed his hands in his, “Come here, I got you, come here.” Clint pulled him back up into his embrace and said, “Don’t you do that. Don’t you dare belittle yourself like that, Phil. You are so much more than you think. You don’t screw up that much. After all, you are Agent Coulson and almost nothing would get done without you.”

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Clint’s neck. “As for dinner,” Clint said, “who said it was a complete waste? There’s still something I can eat.” Before Phil could even begin to ask what Clint was talking about, he leaned forward and ran his tongue up Phil’s cheek. Phil’s eyes widened as Clint pulled back with a smirk. Phil quickly pulled Clint into a heated kiss filled with passion that closely resembled them eating each other’s faces.

In the pauses between kisses, Clint said, “I love you, Phil.”

Phil smiled and said, “I love you too,” before the duo went back to devouring each other's faces.


End file.
